


Coming Together

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [23]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Nate and Sam talk and begin a relationship
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Coming Together

Rachel had left them alone a little earlier and now they were standing by the fields after Nate had finished building that house for their new residents. “So why didn’t you tell me dating men was an option for you?” Nate asked after a moment.

“Truthfully I wasn’t sure if you’d ever had any experience being attracted to a guy and I was trying to let you work things out for yourself,” He said honestly. “Plus there’s the fact your like a younger version of Cable and he’s not someone I find attractive.” He saw Nate stare at him in shock. “Don’t get me wrong Cable is handsome but he started out as my teacher and while he’s become my friend it complicates things I could never be in a relationship with Cable or even see him in a romantic light.” He could tell Nate was confused, “When I started finding myself attracted to you I had to work out for myself if I was gonna have hang ups cause of how much you look like Cable cause I didn’t want to wreck our friendship.”

“I suppose I get that,” Nate said looking away. “I don’t really have a lot of experience with relationships period and I’m not very good at starting them.” He could tell Nate was a bit embarrassed by that. “I really don’t have that many years life experience after all,” Nate said and that brought up another Elephant in the room. Nate had implanted knowledge but his life experience was really short. “I guess you think a relationship between us wouldn’t go anywhere because of Cable and my own inexperience?”

“No,” He said placing his hand on Nate shoulder. “I’m saying if we do this we take it slow and get it right.” He then felt himself blush a bit. “I mean other than that wild time in Paris I don’t have a lot of experience at these type of relationships either.” He put his hadn on Nate’s neck and pulled him closer. “I’m willing to give it a try if you are,” Nate nodded so he pulled him into a kiss.

The End.


End file.
